


Show of Goodwill

by Diary



Series: Drabbles [33]
Category: Scandal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Bechdel Test Fail, Bottle Episode Fic, Canon Character of Color, Canon Gay Character, Canon Queer Character, Drabble, First Meetings, Gen, Gen Fic, POV Cyrus Beene, POV Male Character, POV Queer Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 12:54:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Diary/pseuds/Diary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. AU. Cyrus is introduced to Charlie and Tom. Complete.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show of Goodwill

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Scandal.

“This is Charlie and Tom. Consider them a show of goodwill from B6-13. Charlie charges high, but in my experience, he’s worth every penny. Tom is going to be my eyes in the White House. You might find him useful, but I’d recommend sticking with Charlie. Tom isn’t interested in money, and he’ll always put me above you or Fitzgerald Grant.”

“Gentleman,” Cyrus greets.

Taking the sucker out of his mouth, Charlie grins. “I’m sure it’ll be a pleasure doing business with you, Chief.”

Tom gives a slight nod.

“Come along, Tom. Let’s let these two get acquainted.”

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
